


The Princess and The Swan

by fiestar



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cunnilingus, F/F, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory Negotiations, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar





	The Princess and The Swan

The twittering of voices that should sound like the sweet symphony of early morning birds has turned into the white noise of swarming mosquitoes after hours on end of suffering through it. Each voice, though different in sound, has the same message to relay like a flock of mindless parrots. The names printed on the tags pinned to their lapels may suggest that the members of your classroom are individuals in their own right, but the almost puppy-like loyalty they display towards one particular student shows it’s not true. Mo Mo Hirai sits in the desk directly behind yours soaking in all the praise as though she’s a newly anointed queen, and with how much attention the entirety of the school–faculty included–is showing her, she might as well be.

It’s no secret that Mo Mo is a good dancer. Better than good, she’s the best dancer at your high school and was chosen to represent the school’s dance club in a recent competition. The school had been taken aback at the prospect of competing in any type of competition after years of being just below the cut off for qualifications. Even the prestigious math league that was the school’s pride and joy never saw the light of day when it came to selections for seminars abroad that would most likely be taught by professors even the most dignified of teachers sought after for attention. Yes, on the outside Jang Sang seemed like the perfect high school that was striving towards greatness one year at a time, but on the inside it was just as corrupt and self-absorbed as they accused lower ranking schools of being.

Mo Mo was no different. In fact, she was more akin to the lower schools than anyone else seeing as she was brought into Jang Sang on a dancer’s scholarship. This was information privy to only the smallest amount of people inside the school and it wasn’t hard to see why. While everyone that gravitated towards Mo Mo like a moth to a flame wore the same uniform as she did–the females did, at least–Mo Mo hadn’t paid a penny out of her pocket for it. It showed in the designer bags and fancy makeup that was branded in some foreign language that most girls clung to like a lifeline. You have never once seen Mo Mo with anything other than her generic brand bookbag, but you can figure where all her families funds went. Not only did she dance, but her older sister did, too. So while all the other girls seemed to find no fault in dropping their entire allowance on a new makeup palette Mo Mo put her extra cash into her dance.

The newest addition to her equipment was the simple pair of black ballet shoes that you could see just poking out from her bag. The ribbons looked to be made of something luxurious; probably silk. Whatever it was couldn’t come cheap. It makes you wonder why Mo Mo let these careless kids inflate her ego as much as they do. All their dark eyes looked like blank abysses that search for nothing other than another stack of money.

Mo Mo was a lucky one. When she graduates she’ll have her whole life ahead of her. Any performing arts college would be foolish to turn down an application from such a promising woman. With the way she’s going it could be a free ride for her on another scholarship. Yeah, she’d be doing just fine. But the rest of these brainless zombies that have become so preoccupied with anything and everything superficial, they’ll be lost once our graduation ceremony is over. A select few could get by on their parents’ plethora money, but the rest who don’t have the grades to make it will probably get stuck serving drinks at the elegant places Mo Mo will surely be performing one day.

You realizes for as much as you ridicule the rest of them anyone could say the same things about you and not be wrong. Of course, you’re a good student; good enough to make it into some pretty elite schools, but money is on your mind as much as the next person. While Mo Mo probably dreamed in elaborate dance routines, you dreamed in a more domestic setting. From a young age you realized two things; one: you wanted to be a mother, two: you didn’t want to be away from your children. That in itself meant two things; marry early and hopefully marry rich. No one could raise a child on their own if they stayed home all day. It took you a few years after to release your hold on the stay-at-home mom dream. Money doesn’t grow on trees and so neither do rich people willing to marry you. You’d decided at the ripe age of thirteen to not let money rule you, yet here you are going back on your word. And to add salt to the wound, you happen to be dating the richest girl in school: Im Na Yeon.

She didn’t take issue with working hard seeing as she’s the student body president, but she also had a strict rule about people taking handouts. “If you’re not going to work hard with help then you don’t need it to begin with,” was her saying and she took it quite literally. You’d asked her about the whole stay-at-home mom situation and she’d loving told you that raising a child was the hardest, most demanding job in the world and she’d be lucky to help you in any way possible. As for Mo Mo, she wasn’t as forgiving. Na Yeon wasn’t a particularly hateful person–quite honestly she only hated enough people to count on her hands–but Mo Mo just got under her skin. She knew about her scholarship and was fine with it. The girl would dance her heart out to stay in this school, but what she wouldn’t do was pass her classes if they weren’t PE. This Na Yeon also knew about and it made her absolutely livid. To the point where she avoided Mo Mo like the plague and insisted it was for the dancer’s safety. You’d never seen Na Yeon fight or really hit anything, but you knew a thing or two about your girlfriend’s strength from a few heated encounters.

As you shake your head to disburse any perverted thoughts that could get you in trouble due to your current setting–and length of your skirt–the final bell rings. There’s no idle pretense on a Friday afternoon. Everyone immediately bolts to be free of their scholarly duties like bats out of hell. From your seat next to the third story window you can watch everyone skip happily down the front stairs in all their separate groups and separating into cars, vans, or walking. You get up to follow them, but your foot catches on a slick part of the tiles and flies out from under you. You land on your elbows with a slight groan, glaring at whatever almost handicapped you. Instead of it being a stray paper or lost pencil two pretty black ballet shoes sit a few inches from your feet. On of the ribbons it dyed grey with a mark that matches that of your shoe.

You quickly scramble to grab it and rub the mark of off the fabric. These shoes definitely cost more than what you hand in your wallet and Na Yeon would rather go toe to toe with Mo Mo after hearing how you came into possession of the girl’s shoes. Luckily, the dust mark swipes off on the hem of your skirt without much issue and the lace looks good as new once it’s gone. Once your back on your feet you check out the window. The last stragglers that aren’t staying after for clubs are on their way out and Mo Mo isn’t amongst them. She must be in the dance studio. You cradle her shoes close to your chest like a newborn as you walk through the maze of hallways on your way to the studio. You pass the student council room on the way there but think little of it. Na Yeon is always busy doing something in there and you don’t want to disturb her just to say hello. Instead you continue on your way, humming as you go.

Soon your soft singing is overlapped by a more prominent voice that’s being churned out of loudspeakers. The light slipping from under the door in the otherwise unlit dance hallway is the only reason you keep walking. Usually this wing is alive with loud music and shouted command with numbers being shouted off to the beat. Now it’s much more calm as only one studio is being occupied. You stand on your tiptoes to see into the room and can barely glimpse the top of Mo Mo’s head as she sits on the floor facing the wall of mirrors. Quietly, you open the door and step inside. The singer you’d thought you were hearing through the speakers is actually seated on the floor with her head on her knees as she stretches, leisurely singing along to the instrumental. Of course, there’s no singer. Mo Mo was known to dance almost exclusively to music without voices.

As if reading your thoughts, said girl raises her head to look at you through the mirror. You clutch her shoes tighter to your chest and wait for her to accuses you of being a sneaky pervert for watching her stretch. She doesn’t. Rather than scolding you she smirks at you in the glass. It’s a smooth, knowing smirk that makes your stomach drop.

“You left your shoes!” You say as quickly as possible. You shove said items out in front of you as you bend in a perfect 90 degree angle bow. Mo Mo chuckles darkly causing you to peek up at her through your lashes. Now she’s facing you on her knees, waving you forward with a curl of her finger. Your body jolts towards her like you’ve been electrocuted. You realize belatedly that you’ve never been alone with Mo Mo before and are completely unprepared for how intense she is on her own. Once you reach her she takes the shoes from you and tossed them over to the rest of her things. You almost want to berate her for the harsh treatment, but dancing shoes are made to be battered, you suppose. Mo Mo doesn’t seemed worried either was as she rises to her full height with enough grace to stop your breath inside your lungs.

Even though she’s only a few inches taller than you she somehow seems to stare down at you as if you’re an ant. Maybe it’s the heated look in her dark eyes or the close proximity, but whatever is it seems to be working to shut down your brain and you need to get away from her before you do something you’ll regret. As of now you can’t tell if it will be painful or pleasurable. Though you have your answer as soon as her lips descend upon yours. Your arm easily snaps up on its own, fully intending to strike Mo Mo across the face, but the loud crash of the door slamming into the wall has the two of you jumping apart in fright before you can do so.

Na Yeon stands in the doorway wearing a less than pleased look on her pretty face. She’s angry; but you can’t tell if it’s at you or Mo Mo. Hopefully the latter seeing as you didn’t actively participate in her sneak attack on your lips.

“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Na Yeon’s voice is deathly calm as she speaks each word with purpose. “You won the competition and now everyone loves you, so you think you run the school now? That everyone will fall at your feet and do whatever you want?” Na Yeon steps closer with each word until she’s at your side, just a foot separating her from the girl she hates most.

“How do you know she didn’t come to me on her own? Ever think of that, Miss Know-It-All?” It’s a cheap shot, a five-year-old could probably concoct a better comeback, but with the way her face is turning a bright red you’re sure Mo Mo is too angry and embarrassed to care what she sounds like.

“I watched her. She did come to you. But it was you who came onto her. I can’t let that go unpunished.” You’ve heard this voice before. It’s the tone that promises a sore ass after she’s spanked some sense into you. Heat gathers between your legs at the thought of watching Mo Mo get knocked down a few pegs by your ever-dominant girlfriend. The blonde would never step out of line again. Na Yeon reaches across the space between them and hauls Mo Mo forward by her tiny waist.

“You were stretching, right?” A small nod of confirmation, “Well, don’t let [Name] stop you.” Na Yeon easily flips Mo Mo until her ass is pressed into her hips, then drags a hand up her back to lower her head to between her knees. Na Yeon carelessly kicks at Mo Mo’s ankles until they’re a desired distance apart.

“[Name], since you seemed so eager to return Mo Mo her shoes without any supervision why don’t you show her how _eager_ you can really be?” There’s a pushing pressure on your shoulder until you’re seated between Mo Mo’s spread legs. “Go on, princess, you know what to do.” Na Yeon encourages you without a hint of remorse. You tug at Mo Mo’s spandex shorts, causing her to break her stance to kick them off. Na Yeon gives a quick reproach of her palm to Mo Mo’s tight ass, kicking her feet back into position. You continue where you left off, eager to please Na Yeon by pleasing Mo Mo and push her pretty lace panties to the side with your thumb.

Her lips are already glistening with arousal and you lick her clean before spreading her open with your fingers. Mo Mo moans as you do, earning another smack on her ass from Na Yeon.

“Shut up,” She grunts, digging her fingers into her waist to pull her back into her hips. “This is a punishment.” Mo Mo’s seals her lips and pinches her eyes shut before you return back to her waiting pussy. More of her delicious juices have leaked out and you take your time gathering them on your tongue, flicking across her clit as you pull away. Her teeth dig into those perfectly pink lips that were against yours just minutes ago, trying to stay quiet. You continue to suck at her throbbing bud, occasionally enjoying the never-ending stream of slick she keeps giving you. It’s not until her thighs twitch around your head that you pull away to look at their faces again. You can feel Mo Mo’s juices painting across your cheeks, your nose, your chin, your lips, but you can’t find it in you to care. Not when Na Yeon has hiked up the trembling blonde’s shirt and sports bra to play with her pretty nipples. They’re hard and pretty between your girlfriend’s fingers and you crane your neck to lick at one of them. Mo Mo trembles as if the room is being wracked by an earthquake and drops to one knee. From the height her warm, wet pussy is just breaths away from your eager lips and you quickly grab her hips before she can stand again.

Na Yeon seems to get an idea from the new position and kicks out Mo Mo’s other leg so she’s fully seated on your jaw. What you hadn’t expected was the feeling of your legs being forced apart and panties being yanked off and tossed haphazardly across the studio. Immediately, Na Yeon’s fingers are lost in your heat and you moan into Mo Mo’s folds. She ruts her hips towards the vibrations and grabs hold of your hair, rocking her needy pussy against your tongue. You get lost in the sensations of eating one of the prettiest pussies you’ve ever seen and having your girlfriend’s fingers work magic between your legs. A particularly loud scream is muffled against Mo Mo as Na Yeon curls her fingers against that spot that sends your body ablaze. Your legs shake in time with Mo Mo’s as your orgasms approach. Na Yeon suddenly pulls away her fingers causing you to pull away from Mo Mo to voice your complaints. Instead of listening Na Yeon yanks Mo Mo back into the cradle of her legs, tugs off her panties, and grabs the backs of her thighs. With no thoughts given towards Mo Mo’s flexibility, Na Yeon yanks the blonde’s legs back so Mo Mo’s feet rest on her shoulders. You swallow at the sight of Mo Mo being so spread out before you, still dripping with arousal.

“Come sit on your throne, princess.” Na Yeon says pointedly. You waste no time crawling over Mo Mo and sitting down so your lower lips kiss. You both toss your heads back, strained noises of pleasure leaving your lips. Na Yeon coos at the two of you as she watches you fuck the person she hates most. Mo Mo desperately wraps her arms around you, crushing your chest to hers. You can feel the heat of her sweat doused skin and the frantic beat of her heart as you grind your pussy against hers. A small chant of your name starts to leave her lips until her back arches awkwardly off of Na Yeon’s lap and she comes hard with a shout. Though you’re still unfulfilled you sit back, allowing Mo Mo to unfold her straining muscles. The blonde falls bonelessly off of Na Yeon’s lap. Said girl taken the opportunity to replace Mo Mo's absence with you. She easily tugs you up so your legs are spread outside of hers before prodding her slender fingers at your opening. Two easily glide in with no resistance. You’re so wet and strung out from feeling Mo Mo’s pussy against yours that you near your high within seconds. Na Yeon adds her thumb to the equation, rubbing rough figure eights across the aching bud until you seize up in her arms, come dripping over her hand and onto her skirt.

By now Mo Mo has recovered from her own orgasm and gently maneuvers you to sit across her face. She plays with your over sensitive sex, flicking at your clit and swirling her fingers through your arousal until you come again; this time on her face. Mo Mo immediately attaches her lips to your lower lips to drink in everything you have to give her. The feeling is bordering on painful as she sucks hard at your pearl until you have to reach to Na Yeon for help. Your girlfriend is wearing a devious smirk on her face as she backs away from your reaching hands.

“Mo Mo, you did so well during your punishment,” She praises, pushing the blonde’s sweating bangs off her forehead, “How would you like [Name] as a reward? I quite enjoyed seeing the two of you together. It made me forget how much I hate you.” Mo Mo either doesn’t hear or doesn’t care about the last bit as she moans her approval into your pussy. Na Yeon smiles earnestly at the two of you.

“My princess and my black swan.”


End file.
